Miradas
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred ama la mirada que le regala Arthur cuando éste anda de buen humor o lo quiera tener en sus brazos. Pero esta vez, no la ama tanto. Iba perdiendo... ¡Porque Arthur hace trampa! *UKxUSA*


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia son creación de Don Hidekaz.

**Pareja: **UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred.

**Advertencias: **Competencia entre idiotas, lindas y sexys miradas de Arthur y em…Alfred siendo Alfred.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Miradas<strong>

**.**

Alfred ama la mirada que le regala Arthur cuando éste anda de buen humor o lo quiera tener en sus brazos (ya sea para cualquiera cosa linda). La ama desde siempre que hasta tiene una foto juntos en su celular como fondo de pantalla, y cada vez que la ve no oculta su rubor ni la sonrisa infantil y tierna. Pero esta vez, no la ama tanto.

Alfred se mantiene quieto sentado en el suelo, observando fijamente los orbes serios del inglés. Tan serios que le marcan el perfil de manera hermosa, elegante y sensual. Todas aquellas características le hacen estremecer el cuerpo. Un escalofrío subiendo por su espalda intentando en no caer, en no perder. Porque solo es la mirada de Arthur, nada más. Sin embargo esa mirada le está comiendo por dentro, es como sus besos apasionados, pero peor.

¡No puede perder ante Inglaterra! Sería humillante. Muy, muy humillante. Entonces… ¿por qué de repente sus mejillas le arden un poco? Es su imaginación, eso es.

Arthur surca sutilmente los labios, aumentando lo galante de su perfil.

Estados Unidos se sonroja hasta las orejas y corre el rostro.

― ¡Ja! ¡Perdiste! ―exclama el mayor sintiéndose todo un ganador. Sabía que con sus expresiones ganaría. Nadie puede quedar mirándolo de por vida si lo tiene al frente.

― ¡Es tu culpa! ―acusa Alfred― No hubiese corrido la cara si no hubieras puesto esa cara.

― ¿Cuál cara? ―sube y baja los hombros quedando inocente de todo― Tengo la de siempre, la de todos los días. Con la que suelo mirarte, ¿no te gusta mi mirada? Eso me extraña, Alfred, pensé que te gustaba. ―da una sonrisa de lado aumentando su autoestima solo por haber ganado un juego de miradas.

―Sí, pero no para que hagas trampas. Yo no hago ningún gesto para ganar. ―este se encuentra totalmente picado en no aceptar que perdió.

Inglaterra suspira agotado por sus reclamos. ―Aff. ¿Quieres otra ronda?

― ¡Eso quiero! ¡Verás que esta vez te gano! ―alza la voz, entusiasmado volviendo a fijar sus ojos azules en los verdes.

Se quedan así unos segundos cortos, en el cual una vez más Arthur usa su táctica de mirada seria, penetrante, sensual, linda y elegante, más una sonrisita de lado provocando al americano en desviar la vista, perdiendo otra vez.

―Jajajaja, no puedes conmigo. ―ríe el inglés.

― ¡Te dije que no me miraras así, otra vez! ―Estados Unidos frunce el ceño bastante molesto por las trampas de su pareja.

―_Why? _―pregunta de repente, queriendo saber por qué no le gusta que le mire así si solo es un juego.

―_W-Why? Well…_ ―se rasca la mejilla buscando palabras para responderle algo que no sea "no me dejas ganar"― Am…

Simplemente no encuentra respuestas. Bueno sí, pero era demasiado como para admitirlo. Lo que menos quiere es admitir que lo pone nervioso, jamás se rebajaría ante el mayor.

En eso, Arthur se le acerca quedando solo centímetros en tocar sus narices.

― ¿Mi mirada te pone nervioso?

―Cla-Cla-Claro-ro que no-no. ―por supuesto, no se le nota para nada.

El inglés le observa. Luego se aleja dejando respirar al menor, cruzándose de brazos.

―Sea como sea, te gané dos veces. Ahora quiero mi premio. ―se adelanta o está desesperado.

―Olvida tus locas ideas de disfrazarme con la mantita de cuando era pequeño. ―nunca más quiere volver a ponerse algo tan chico en su cuerpo, ya que muestra demasiado.

―No quiero eso ―aunque lo anterior haya sido _cute_, prefiere otra cosa―. _You._

El menor pestañea. De un segundo a otro siente los labios de Inglaterra sobre los suyos moviéndose con tranquilidad, pero el cuerpo se hace más para adelante haciendo retroceder al estadounidense, obligándolo a recostarse sobre la alfombra y a profundizar el beso, hundiendo y uniendo sus lenguas, olvidando que alguna vez jugaron a un juego tan tonto solo porque el americano se cree mucho mejor y porque le ganó a Feliciano la semana pasada, haciendo que su ego aumentara.

Exhala, deteniendo el beso. Y observa al mayor quien tiene esa maldita y linda mirada sobre sus azulejos. Esa sonrisita también está ahí, transformándose en un beso en la frente. Y luego Arthur recuesta la cabeza en el hombro de Alfred, pasando sus brazos por debajo de la espalda, casi abrazando un oso de felpa. Aunque Alfred se remueve un poco sintiéndose incómodo sin importar que lo de hace un rato fue rico. Necesita levantarse.

―Arthur. ¿Te podrías quitar de encima?

―No, no quiero. ―le niega absolutamente. Está muy bien donde está. Bastante calor corporal.

Arthur no se quita de encima a lo que segundos después tira el rizo de Alfred haciéndolo sonrojar. Si a Alfred le gustan las serias miradas de Arthur, a Arthur le gustan los sonrojos tiernos de Alfred.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Algo de momento antes de irme dormir. Alfred reclamando y revelándose es tierno (también cuando sonríe manteniendo su carita inocente e infantil). Arthur con su elegante sonrisa mata a muchas y a muchos (L).

Ahora harán cosas sucias en la alfombra. Mientras que Arthur le siga tirando del rizo a Alfred, yo soy feliz :3

Espero que les haya gustado aunque haya sido corito y bonito. Se me cuidan, ¡bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
